naruto en high school dxd
by Natsu Dragnel
Summary: naruto va a la academia kuo
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de la gran cuarta guerra ninja naruto se enfrenta a sasuke llegar a matar y absorbiendo su poder y quitarle susu ojos implantandoselos obtener el sharingan, mangekyou shraingan, el rinesharingan en los dos ojos para luego abrirse un portal trague un naruto junto a los 9 bijus**

 **Naruto apareció al costado de un edeficio enorme dandose cuenta que era de noche pero el ratón de esose desmaya por el cansancio mientras tanto en el club de ocultismo**

 **?: rias-sama sintio ese poder inmeso rias era una chica muy voluptuosa en el pelo largo que llegaba hasta la cintura**

 **rias: si akeno lo sentamos mejor a investigar akeno era una chica de ojos violeta es mas voluptuosa que rias pero solo por un poco**

 **rias: akeno llama a kiba y koneko ya una vez que todos ellos se van de un lugar donde se puede llegar viendo un enorme agujero quedandose impresionados**

 **rias: miran alla un chico creen que el haya sido el responsable de esto mirando a naruto asi koneko y kiba cargando un naruto hasta el club ya llegar a curan asi naruto se despierta y siente energias demoniacas poniendose en pose de pelea**

 **naruto: quienes son ustedes y por que estoy aqui serio**

 **rias: nosotros te curamos disculpa pero cual es tu nombre**

 **naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki namikaze y quienes son sus hijos y por qué tienen una energía demoniaca**

 **rias: veo que ya te distes cuenta somos demonios pero descuida somo buenos pero de donde bienes**

 **naruto: nose lo unico que me acuerdo es que estaba peleando y luego aparecia aqui**

 **rias: no te importa si probamos tu fuerza no**

 **naruto: claro que no me servira de calentamiento para luego rias asentir**

 **rias: las comidas de kiba y koneko y el afuera del club nos encontramos con un kiba y koneko enfrente de naruto**

 **naruto: ya que empesemos para luego cerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos dejando ver unos ojos con tres puntos negros en cada ojo empoten naruto esquiva todos los ataques rias y akeno estan en shock ya que esta peleando con ellos y ni sudo una gota naruto se casa y los noques**

 **rias: veo que eres fuerte pero quisiera saber si te puedes unir a mi nobleza**

 **naruto: para eso que tengo que convertir en demonio rias asintiendo y no es que no quiero ser demonio seria una desonra para mi clan**

 **rias: entiendo pero como se llama tu clan**

 **naruto: se llama el clan uzumaki pero yo soy el unico sobreviente de ese clan**

 **rias: supongo que no tienes que quedarte mirando un naruto**

 **naruto: ahora que lo dices no tengo donde quedarme**

 **rias: por que no te quedas en mi apartamento asi naruto asiente ya llendose todos rias y naruto al llegar naruto ve que esa casa era bastante grande a lo que el pensaba**

 **naruto: donde voy a dormir rias**

 **rias: alli naruto señalandole un cuarto pero te imformo que mañana iras a la escuela**

 **naruto: no quiero ir por favor rias suplicandole**

 **rias: naruto no es necesario que apruebes ya que de las notas yo me encargo**

 **naruto: esta bien naranja nariz llendose a dormir**

* * *

 **aca acaba este capitulo naruto llega una semana antes de recluten a issei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos encontramos a un naruto despertando y viendo a rias desnuda en su cama naruto esta sonrojado y pensado que lo hicieron**

 **naruto: esto rias como estas en mi cama sonrojado**

 **rias: naruto buenos dias dormistes bien anoche mirando a naruto que esta rojo**

 **naruto: rias esto bueno lo hicimos ayer poniendo a rias roja y algo nerviosa**

 **rias: no naruto solo que asi me gusta dormir a mi los dijo algo nerviosa**

 **naruto: aya rias esta bien y hoy no se tiene que ir a eso de la escuela rias asintiendo asi cambiando ya por la calle todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando a naruto por lo hermoso que era pero cuando vieron rias que agarraba del brazo al rubio al llegar a la escuela las chicas se lo quediron viendo**

 **chica: mira que hermoso es pero esta con rias-onesama ya adentro de la escuela rias le entrega un papel para luego irse naruto se fue llego a una puerta tocando y saliendo un profesor naruto le dio la carta asi el profesor entro**

 **profesor: bueno hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante las chicas sera uno guapo mientras los chicas decian que sea uno guapo cuando entro naruto se roburisaron**

 **naruto: hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki espero que nos llevemos bien se escucharia una voz que era de los trio pervertidos issei hyodo**

 **isei: a otro niño bonito haci empesando las clases luego de un par de oras fueron a educasion fisica el profesor vio que naruto podia ser buen acleta a naruto le dio calor sacandose el polo todos se quedaron algo shoqueados al ver todas esas cicatrises**

 **chica: oye naruto-senpai como te hicistes eso**

 **naruto: cuando era pequeño varias personas me golpeaban pero nunca paraba pero ahora al menos esto para lo dijo queriendo llorar asi mas chicas al escuchar esto se puesieron al lado de anruto consolando y abrazandolo diciendo que ella los iba a porteger luego de eso acabaron las clases naruto se fue donde rias ya al llegar**

 **rias: naruto me puede contar tu historia parandose enfrete de el**

 **naruto: esta bien contandole pero empezo a llorar rias lo consolo enterandolo en susu pechos luego de un rato naruto se calmo**

 **rias: naruto necesito uqe vigiles a issei hyodo naruto acepta naruto se fue( issei ya esta en su cita cuando lo van a matar) issei lo matan y rias y naruto aparecen y revivien a issei y lo dejan en su casa y ellos se van a su apratamento.**

 **aca acaba este capitulo**


End file.
